degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Archie-Audra Conflict
The conflict between Archie Simpson and Audra Torres began in the tenth season of Degrassi when her sons Adam Torres and Drew Torres transferred to Degrassi. History Season 10 In 99 Problems (2), Mr. Simpson has to take care of the dilemma of Drew getting tied to the flagpole. He tries to reason with the team, but is interrupted several times by Drew's uptight and impatient mother. He is a little frightened by her, but gets it aware that who ever comes clean about this will be in serious trouble. Audra goes on about Drew being tied to a flagpole and is evidently outraged. Audra accuses Riley of being the one who did it because he is also going out for QB1. Drew does not tell on Riley or Owen, stating that Riley would never do something like that. She threatens to go to the school board if the person doesn't come forward. She does, and after Riley confessed, they made him sit out of football for 5 full games. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Mr. Simpson is being challenged by Drew and Adam's strict and uptight mother again, as he tries to casually handle Adam's transgender situation. He insists that he shouldn't transfer to another high school and that he should have a teacher guiding him throughout each day at school. He also gives Adam a pass for a special washroom for him. Mr. Simpson tells him that he has to use the handicap bathroom. He tells them that the deal is done for now and they can go back to school. He also tells Drew that he shouldn't pick a fight, with Fitz and Owen, it'll only make the matter worse. In Purple Pills (1), Mr. Simpson makes Holly J. and Fiona come to the PTA meeting to discuss the topic of the dance. At the PTA meeting Mr. Simpson notices that Fiona is a little strange, but he lets her continue with what she's saying. When she takes off her coat to see a revealing dress, Mr. Simpson is embarrassed for the parents, especially since he's the principal and it'll have an impact on him. Later on, he walks in and thanks Holly J. for the idea, and tells her that they are going to use it. Audra is seen as a part of the PTA, and she isn't too sure if she wants the theme suggested for the dance. However, in the end, she changes her mind, and decides to approve the suggested idea from Holly J. and Fiona. In All Falls Down (1), Audra catches Drew and Alli kissing each other. She confronts the couple and tells Drew he better concentrate on his exam rather than his girlfriend. She later talks to Mr. Simpson about the lack of security and blames it all on the school's authority. She suggests if the school doesn't shape up, then it would be someone's else's problem, referring to someone else replacing Mr. Simpson. Later when Holly J. and Sav are standing together outside the front desk of the school, Mr. Simpson comes up to them. He tells them that the PTA is strongly against the dance now, due to the stink bomb. Mrs. Torres even threatens him and tells him that he has one more strike before his job may become jeopardized, referencing to her son being taped to the flagpole, and this situation. Holly J. and Sav asks if there's anything they can do, and Sav says they can't cancel because it'll really screw things up since they already ordered and received everything for the dance. Mr. Simpson tells them they're going to ignore the PTA as long as Holly J. and Sav do a great job running the dance, without any problems, they agree to do it. In All Falls Down (2), she is a chaperone at the dance. When the lock down is announced, she finds Adam and questions Drew's location. Owen tells her that he is probably having oral sex in the boiler room. She starts to walk to the boiler room, but she is stopped by Mr. Simpson, who tells her she cannot leave. She continues past him anyway, telling him she has to be a mother. She then confronts Drew and Alli in the boiler room, and asks her son what Alli did to him. Later in the hallway, she accuses Alli of being a whore, then tells Drew to go find his brother. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Archie tells Bianca and Alli that Audra and the school board want the girls who were involved with the Vegas Night incident to attend a self-esteem seminar, which only results in more heated conflict. Season 11 From here on, they seem more friendly towards each other but still show some rivalry in their tone and facial expressions when they rarely cross paths. Season 12 In Ray of Light (2), Audra makes it clear to Katie and Simpson that she doesn't approve of the idea that the greenhouse should be opened up again since Campbell Saunders's suicide was too recent. The rest of the board disagrees and Archie opens up the area. Season 13 In Power to the People, Audra is called to the principal's office with Drew and Zoë Rivas after Ms. Rivas calls out Drew in a public forum for having sex with her daughter. She bluntly asks Drew if he had sex with Zoë, and he admits that he did it, though he says that it was consensual. Mrs. Rivas accuses Drew of statutory rape, but Mr. Simpson says that it wasn't since there is a 5 year window under Canadian law, even though Zoë is under the age of consent. After Zoë admits that it was consensual, Drew asks if he can go back to the public forum, to which Audra scolds him, but Drew leaves. Trivia *Audra's sons, Adam Torres and Drew Torres, attended Archie's high school. *They both have had a bad relationship with Bianca DeSousa, but it improved when Bianca bettered herself. *They both have a dislike for Mark Fitzgerald. *Audra has a dislike for Alli Bhandari, one of Archie's top students. *They are both members of the school board. *Audra's son, Drew Torres shares strong similarities to Archie's best friend, Joey Jeremiah and bears some similarities to Archie's stepson-in-law, Spinner Mason. * Archie used to have a dislike for Drew, but he doesn't anymore. * Audra hated the way Archie treated Adam in the beginning. Quotes *"If this school doesn't shape up fast, then it could become someone else's problem." (Audra to Archie in All Falls Down) Gallery Degrassi-episode-24-14.jpg Untitled9.PNG Dayum.PNG Degrassi-episode-24-12.jpg Degrassi-episode-24-17.jpg iuyyuyu.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts